


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by svcculents



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS A GREEK MYTHOLOGY RETELLING AND IM NOT STICKING TO THE ORIGINALS, Romance, actually dont shoot anyone, do u see how pathetic i am, i dont know what to tag this as, if this starts getting u know ahem smutty ill change the tags, not my words dont shoot the messenger shoot the creater, sorta bc u know persephone became a woman after hades kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svcculents/pseuds/svcculents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which alec, god of spring, finds himself in the underworld and rapidly falling in love with magnus, god of death. honestly, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Watching Death and Life fall in love is a wondrous thing. 

 

Magnus, King of the Underworld, God of Death itself. He had many names. Hades, Pluto, Aidoneus. In this life, it was Magnus. 

 

Alexander, God of Spring and Vegetation. Alexander, King of Hell. In this life, he was more different than the rest, he was not Persephone or Kore. He was Alexander. 

 

Magnus was cruel, they said. Feared by the Gods. He was terrible, they said, took Karan from his mother and forced the name Alexander on him. 

 

Alexander was soft, they said. Gentle and loving. Most of the time, they were right. What they did not know about was his iron fist, his ability to be cruel if he needed. 

 

They did not know of Magnus and his gentle nature. They did not know of Alexander and his anger. 

 

And yet, he was beauty. Suitors would beg him for an audience, for he had the ability to make flowers bloom where he danced and his innocence made people laugh and smile, no matter how dark the times. 

 

And yet, he was lonely, he wanted love. Many were scared, many only wanted him for his reputation as king. 

 

Despite this, two souls found each other, one dark and one light, two halves becoming a whole. 

 

This is the story of how Death fell in love, with Life. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which magnus meets the beautiful alexander and maryse is having none of it.

In the beginning, it was the Gods who ruled. Robert of the skies, Michael of the seas, and Magnus of the Underworld. These three were as close as brothers could be. Robert had Annamarie as his wife, though that was a very troubled union. Michael had wed Eliza, a Nereid. Magnus was alone. He did not seek companionship, as he had never needed anyone. But if it, anyone, came along, then he would not say no.

Magnus was not a very social god. After years of being feared and made into a monster, he preferred to keep to himself. When he came to Olympus, it would be a joyous day, for he was loved and the Olympians were his family.

* * *

"Uncle Magnus! You've come home!" Magnus turned, searching for the owner of the voice. He smiled once he spotted Joanna, one of Robert's daughters. She ran into his arms at full speed and he caught her, gently twirling her as she laughed. "Home might be too big a word," said Magnus, laughing as he released her. She looked up at him and shook her head. "We are your family," she reminded him. "How could I ever forget?" he said. Joanna followed his gaze and grabbed his hand. "Come! Father is waiting for us."

Magnus walked with her, listening intently as she told him about Jonathan's stories, how Clarissa had begun to help him paint the morning and night skies, and how Isabelle was begging Robert to let her help Clarissa with the gardens. Magnus only chuckled once he heard this. "Do you think he will let her?" "Anyone would grow sick of her begging," Joanna replied. 

Before Magnus had a chance to answer her, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug and then surrounded by many people. "Is this an attack?" he asked, voice muffled.

"You've caught me," Robert replied, grinning as he let his brother go. Magnus reached up to fix his hair, a disdainful expression on his face. "Hello," he said dryly. He turned his gaze to Annamarie, who was gliding towards them. "Magnus," she chided. "It's been far too long." "I suppose it has," Magnus sighed, embracing her as he would a sister. He only noticed her expression as he pulled away.

"What is it?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Michael beaming at him. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, refusing to acknowledge his happiness. "Annamarie," he said, eyes still on Michael. "What is it?"

Michael looked at his sister-in-law, looking alarmed. "Didn't you tell him?" When Annamarie did not answer, he sighed. "Maryse is coming, and she's bringing her son."

"I wish you'd have told me," said Magnus. "I wouldn't have bothered to come." Robert frowned at him. "Don't be like that. Can't you be civil?" "Can she?" Magnus countered. 

Annamarie and Maryse were sisters, and shared many qualities. However, where Annamarie was sane, Maryse was not. She had disliked Magnus since he was given the Underworld, and she had been the one to spread rumors of his monstrosity. Annamarie had good reason to dislike Maryse. Their sisterly bond had broken as soon as Robert had set his sights on Maryse, which had resulted in her son. Another reason Magnus despised her, he loved Annamarie like a sister. 

All of Olympus knew how protective Maryse was, and the child coming to see the Gods was a miracle. Magnus however, did not care for her doubtless repellant brat and felt the need to say so. He did. Joanna swatted at his arm while Jonathan tried to hide his snickers with a loud cough. It didn't work.

"Remember you are speaking of my son," said Robert with narrowed eyes. Magnus looked him with a bored expression. "If he's your son then he is with no doubt, a little monster." Michael began to laugh, as did Annamarie. Robert only clapped his shoulder and said, "Maryse is here."

* * *

Everyone turned to look, as Maryse came into view. Clutching her hand was a tall boy, not a child as Magnus had expected. It was obvious Robert was as surprised as he was, having not seen his son for years. 

As they came into view, Maryse's words could be heard. "You will be respectful, but you will also remember what I told you. Stay with Joanna and Clarissa."

Isabelle looked offended at this, as did Jonathan. "Why not us?" She demanded. Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Because you're not pure enough to be around him." "And I'm not either? How rude," said Jonathan. Joanna looked thoughtful, then said, "What is his name?" 

The Gods all looked at each other, then at Robert, who sighed wearily. "His name is Alexander, but his mother insists on calling him Karan." 

"How typical," said Isabelle. Maryse, who had finally arrived, asked, "What is so typical?" 

"Another one of Jonathan's ideas," said Isabelle without missing a beat. "Is this Alexander?" 

"His name is _Karan_ ," Maryse snapped. "I apologize," said Isabelle. She rolled her eyes in a spiteful manner when Maryse looked at Magnus. He nodded at her and her lip curled. "Karan," she said. "Go greet your father." 

The boy stepped towards Robert and when Magnus tried to look, the boy's face was hidden from him. 

"She's become positively dreadful," Joanna murmured and Magnus shot her an amused look. Finally, the boy stood in front of Michael, and Magnus's heart stopped.

To say Alexander was beautiful would have not done him justice. He was enchantingly angelic. His bright blue eyes were framed by long, dark lashes that brushed his cheek when he blinked. He was very pale, and had high cheekbones to accentuate his sculpted face. Pink cupid's bow lips, black hair that shone like silk. His hair held a crown of purple flowers.

Magnus hadn't realized he was staring until Michael's elbow hit his stomach and he blinked, realizing the boy was standing in front of him, looking quite unsure. 

Before he even know what he was doing, Magnus had lifted the boy's hand and his lips brushed against it. Alexander flushed, his cheeks a deep crimson color. Maryse was starting to look downright murderous. Alexander gave a slight bow once Magnus let go of his hand. "My Lord," he whispered, looking up. "Alexander," Magnus breathed. 

"Karan," Maryse hissed. "Come here, right now." Alexander gave him a regretful look and returned to his mother's side. Magnus was quite aware of the fact that everyone was looking at him with amusement quite clear on their faces. Isabelle had begun to whisper to Jonathan, and Michael was grinning at him. Annamarie gave him a regretful look, and Robert shot him a confused smile. 

* * *

Once Maryse had gone to talk to Annamarie and taken her son with her, Magnus turned to Robert. "I need to leave," he said. Robert looked at him with surprise. "Brother, already? Stay awhile." Magnus shook his head.

"I need to leave," he repeated. He looked at Alexander, and the boy began to blush again, averting his eyes. _This,_ Magnus thought, _is why I hate coming to Olympus._ He said goodbye to his brothers, nieces and nephews, ignored Maryse, looked at Alexander one last time and quietly left Mount Olympus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh magnus. it wont get any easier. hi everyone back w another chapter. ik this one aint as exciting but u know b4 we can make them kiss they gotta meet  
> again, characters  
> persephone/karan ( its a male name for innocence like kore is ) - alec  
> hades - magnus  
> zeus - robert  
> poseidon - michael  
> amphitrite - eliza ( she was michael wayland's wife )  
> demeter - maryse  
> hera - annamarie  
> artemis and apollo - sebastian/jonathan/joanna and jonathan aka jace  
> isabelle - aphrodite  
> clary - athena  
> catarina - hecate  
> ragnor - thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi everyone now ok this is going to be very different from what the traditionals say. dont go yelling at me cause ive already said it. okay now characters. maryse is demeter. robert is zeus. annamarie highsmith is hera. who, you may ask? lady he cheated on maryse with in the books. jace is apollo, jonathan/seb is now joanna, aka artemis. isabelle is aphrodite and clary is athena. also, none of this will contain major incest because im not casserole cabbage. alec is still robert and maryse's kid and idk how to change that so that's the only incest. sadly. sorry guys.


End file.
